


「Black Butler x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Lemon, Lime, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite Black Butler characters~





	1. Masquerade | Sebastian Michaelis x Reader

    The Masquerade Ball was a yearly tradition to be hosted by the Phantomhive family on Halloween night. You, along with the other servants of the Phantomhive manor spent weeks preparing all of the invitations to the wealthy neighboring families to attend the glamorous ball. For the exception of Ciel, every person in the Phantomhive manor was ecstatic for the upcoming event given the fact that even they could attend it.

      
    “I can’t wait to show off my mask tonight!” Finny exclaimed excitedly as all of the servants including yourself spoke about the ball that would take place that night.

      
    “I can see it now, I’ll be finding the girl of me dreams tonight. She’ll just take one look at me handsome face and she’ll be head over heels,” Bard said dreamily.

      
    “Are you forgetting that it’s a masquerade ball, Bard? How will a girl see your face when you have a mask on?” you reminded him with a laugh, glad that the others were so excited for the ball. Even if they messed up a lot, they did work hard and deserved to have a fun time.

      
    “You’ll be going as well, right (Y/N)?” Mey-Rin asked, just as excited as the others.

      
    “Yeah, I already have my outfit picked out,” you replied with a small smile, not wanting to show just how excited you really were for it.

      
    “Ooh, what are you wearing?” Finny asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

      
    “You’ll just have to see tonight,” you teased.

      
    Before anything else could be said, Sebastian entered the kitchen where you all were gathered.

      
    “Everyone get back to work, our guests will be arriving in only a few hours and we still have plenty of work to get done!” he ordered, obviously stressed with time.

      
    “Yes, Mr. Sebastian,” you all muttered before quickly scurrying away.

      
    Before you could leave the room, a strong hand grabbed your arm, stopping you in your place. You turned to see Sebastian only inches away from you, his gloved hand coming towards your face. You winced as he gently placed his hand on your face, rubbing your cheek with his thumb.

      
    “You had dirt on your face. Be sure you look your finest when our guests arrive,” he said before making his way out of the kitchen, leaving you there with your heart pounding in your chest and a deep blush on your face.

 

      
    After hours of final preparations to make sure that this year’s ball would be the finest one yet, the first of the guests arrived, allowing you and the other servants to finally begin to get ready yourselves. Unlike every other day, you took your time to get ready, wanting to look your best for this special event. Although you doubted it would actually happen, a part of you dreamt of finding true love at the ball.

      
    Nearly an hour later, you were finally ready. You placed the mask on your face and exited you room, nervous yet excited to make your appearance. You walked down the hallway to where the stairs were and looking down over the railing at all the people who had already gathered, dancing with their partners to the music.

      
    Working up the nerve, you started to make your way down the stairs. Your heart skipped a beat when slowly everyone’s heads started to turn towards you, taking in your gorgeous (F/C) ball gown and gold mask. It wasn’t just what you were wearing that made you stand out. With your (H/L), (H/C) hair and gorgeous (E/C) eyes, you were absolutely stunning. But apparently, that wasn’t enough for them.As soon as everyone stared at you, they turned away and focused on the other girls who had just entered the room. You were just a fleeting memory to them.

      
    You sat down on the nearest chair and sighed, realizing that your foolish fantasy of finding true love would never come true.

      
    “May I have this dance?”

      
    You turned to see a man with long, black hair wearing a matching black suit and black mask holding his hand out to you. He was unbelievably handsome, you couldn’t believe he was actually asking you to dance. You hesitated a moment before nodding and placing your hand on his, allowing him to lead you to the dance floor.

      
    With your arms around his neck and his hands placed on your hips, the two of you slow danced to the song playing for a few minutes without anything being said between the two of you. It was only after the ended did the mysterious man finally speak.

      
    "I must say, you look absolutely stunning. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when you walked down those stairs,” he said with a slight smirk.

      
    Your heart started beating at a rapid pace as a faint blush appeared on your face due to his kind words.

      
    “How about we go someplace more…. Private,” he said, his smirk growing even wider.

      
    Your face turned an even darker shade of pink, but you were excited nonetheless. “I’d love that,” you replied with a smile of your own.

      
    He led you out of the ballroom and into a small storage closet with just enough room for the two of you. Before you could say or do anything, he pulled off his mask, revealing who he was. Sebastian.

      
    You softly gasped, surprised that he was the man who you fell for so quickly. You took a step back in the small closet, worried that if you revealed who you really were he wouldn’t have the feelings that he seemed to have for you right now.

      
    “Take off your mask, beautiful,” he said. For the second time that day, his gloved hand cupped your cheek, but this time it was more of an affectionate matter.

      
    “I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed if you see who I really am,” you said, your voice trembling.

      
    “You could never disappoint me, (Y/N),” he said, taking you by surprise. Before you could react, he pulled your mask off and kissed you passionately, pushing you against the wall so that both of your bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

      
    So maybe your fantasy wasn’t so foolish after all.


	2. His Love | Sebastian Michaelis x Reader {CRACK}

    Laying up against a building wall, you watched as dozens of people walked and rode their carriages past you, not even bothering to give you a second glance. As far as they were concerned, you were at an even lower class than them. They treated you as if you were worthless; just another pitiful being on this planet.

      
    Despite what they thought, you knew your true worth. You knew how unbelievably beautiful you were and didn’t care if thinking that seemed egotistical to others. Why care about the negative things that people thought of you when there were so many positive things about you? You only needed that one person to recognize your true beauty, you yearned for that one intelligent being to make himself known to you and to take you away from this low-life living style.

      
    An angel must have heard that silent prayer because only moments afterward, your wish was granted. A dark-haired man dressed in all black stopped just before walking past you, turning around to face you. That was when you saw his gorgeous face. His ruby red eyes were mesmerizing and the smile he bore on his face was downright handsome. Heaven must’ve sent you this sexy angel to help you.

      
    “Oh, my,” he said when he laid his eyes on you, his deep British accent only increasing your attraction towards him. “Why is such a beauty like yourself doing laying in the the dirty street?”

      
    He really had to be an angel if he was so easily able to see how beautiful you were when no idiotic human could see it.

      
    “My name is Sebastian,” he told you before you could say anything.

      
    “I’m (Y/N),” you replied back, finally sitting up to get a better look at this man- no, angel.

      
    “Ah, your voice is so beautiful! I just need to take you to the manor with me, I will convince the young lord to allow your stay there!”

      
    Before you knew what was happening, he easily picked you up and held you in his arms. You had no complaints, though, it wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go. Plus, you wanted to have the opportunity to be alone with this sexy man.

      
    Several people gave Sebastian odd glances as he carried you in his arms as he walked, but you ignored them. They were just jealous that this sexy beast had basically already claimed you as his, or maybe even the other way around. Either way, their opinions were now insignificant.

      
    It wasn’t long before the two of you reached the Phantomhive Manor where Sebastian quickly brought you inside, carrying you up the stairs and into Ciel’s room. The young Earl looked up from what he was doing, throwing a nasty glare at both you and Sebastian.

      
    “Please, young lord,” Sebastian begged. “I must insist we let her stay with us, just look at how beautiful she is!”

      
    “No,” Ciel answered quickly, not allowing any sign of changing his mind.

      
    “Young master, please-”

      
    “No, Sebastian!” Ciel yelled, cutting his butler off. “I’ve told you a million times; I don’t want any cats!”


	3. Prisoner | Sebastian Michaelis x Demon!Reader

    You woke up to chains encircling your entire body, binding you to the wall behind you. Your groggy eyes didn't even need to look down to notice the lack of clothes on your body. The remains of the red dress you wore were ripped and torn, offering no protection to shield your undergarments underneath.

      
    How on earth did you manage to find yourself in this predicament? As hard as you tried to remember the events that took place the previous night, your mind was too foggy to remember a thing. It was certainly someone powerful - you just didn't know who. One thing you did know, though, is that you doubted this was going to end well for you.

      
    The iron door to the cell you were chained inside suddenly opened to reveal a small boy. His appearance nearly caught you off guard. The one eye of his that was visible to you revealed many things. As young as this boy was, it was clear that heś been through many troubles; had seen many tragic things. Oh, this was sure to be interesting.

      
    “So you're finally awake, I see,” the boy stated as he placed both of his on top of his walking cane.

      
    “Yes, yes. It was a lovely stay here. Perhaps a little too stiff with all the chains, but if you let me go now that will all be resolved,” you said cheerfully despite knowing all too well your request wouldn’t be granted.

      
    “I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave until you grant me the information I request.”

      
    So that’s what he wanted. You hoped he didn’t just expect you to willingly tell him everything he wanted to know. No, he seemed far more intelligent than that. What exactly was he going to do to get that information he desires?

      
    “Torture, eh? You seem far too young to specialize in that,” you teased.

      
    “Perhaps so, but you see, my butler is an able man capable of millions of things. Torture is no exception.”

      
    Before you could question this so-called spectacular butler of his, the iron door swung open once again to reveal a black-haired man who appeared to be in his 20s. His looks were absolutely stunning. His looks almost resembled one of an angel, but you knew better than to think something like that. Underneath his gorgeous smile laid something dark; something malicious.

      
    “So there’s another demon in this town,” you said with a laugh.

      
    That explained how you found yourself captured. A little boy could never dream of capturing a demon, but with the help of a demon butler, he most certainly could.

      
    “Believe me, my stay here won’t be long-lived,” the man said as he moved closer to you until he was only inches away. “My master and I will be on our way as soon as you inform us of the murderer in this town.”

      
    “Good luck with that, sexy. I’m hard to get,” you said with a wink.

      
    The younger boy rolled his eyes before looking at his butler. “Just get on with the torture, Sebastian. I’d rather not have to listen to her screams all night.”

      
    You couldn’t help but laugh at the young boy’s cockiness. Before you could make another remark, Sebastian’s hand shot out and grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look at him. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

      
    “I must apologize ahead of time, my Young Lord. There won’t be any torture for I’ve learned that there are far better ways to get information out of people,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

      
    “Tch. Just make it quick,” the boy said before exiting the room.

      
    As soon as his master left, his free hand roamed down your half naked body until he reached your panties. He hooked his thumb in the hem of them as his lips left kisses across your jawline causing shivers to run down your spine. As his lips reached your ear, he paused to utter one last sentence.

      
    “I’ll have you screaming my name all night long, my dear.”


	4. Eternal Punishment | Yandere!Sebastian Michaelis x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes

 

     _“This is your payment.”_

      
    Those words haunted you both night and day. They would haunt you for eternity. Never once did you dare to ponder on the thought that the contract between you and a demon could be so easily twisted. Loopholes resided everywhere and this was no exception.

      
     Having Sebastian fall in love with you was supposed to be a way to spare you from fulfilling your end of the bargain. He paid his dues being your loyal butler for over two years and those two years were enough to make you realize that you weren’t ready to die. You, quite literally, slept with your demons in hope that you would be spared. Little did you know that his love was far worse than any method of death.

      
    He quickly grew infatuated with you and engrossed with everything you did. It was a dangerous love that you soon grew to regret. It wasn’t a love anyone deserved; not even someone who would willingly sign over their soul to a demon. Your soul wasn’t what he wanted anymore, though. No, he wanted all of you. And you, being as foolish as you were, willingly signed yourself over to him as a new contract:

      
     _“You can stay alive for all of eternity.”_

      
    It was a deal that not many people would choose to turn down. Like all good things come to an end; all good deals have a large price to pay. Your mind, body, and soul were what he desired.

      
    Your wrists were bloody and chaffed from the metal shackles that encircled them. All attempts of freedom were quickly vanquished by the searing pain that traveled through your nerves. Escape was futile. Your naked form trembled on the bed you were bound to. This wasn’t the contract you agreed to and there was no way to get out of it.

      
    Sebastian walked into the room wearing his usual butler outfit, but this man was no longer the butler you grew so close to over the past two years. You were no longer his mistress who could order him around. He was capable of doing whatever he pleased to you. He was in control.

      
    He easily slipped his clothes off his body, revealing what he had in mind. You forced your eyes shut as he crawled on top of your body. His lips left a trail of kisses up your body all the way up to your jaw where he gently captured your own lips into a fervent kiss.

      
    “I’ve held back for so long,” he murmured to himself before plunging himself into you. He moved far faster than expected causing you to gasp. Your face grew redder and redder with every unwanted moan that managed to escape your lips.

      
    Is this what your existence has come to? Nothing more than a demon’s plaything that would constantly get used over and over again. Not even in your darkest of nightmares could you have ever foreseen this.

      
    Perhaps death would’ve been better than this eternal punishment.


	5. Villain | Claude Faustus x Reader {College!AU}

    He couldn’t help but watch you every time you were there. It wasn’t like it was hard to spot you amongst the empty library. Besides you and him, most people tended to avoid the library on weekends. Whether they were out partying or spending time with family, reading was usually on a typical person’s mind.

      
    He would always sit at the far end of the large library and keep a watchful eye on you. Each week, he found it increasingly difficult to focus on whichever new novel he was reading. Book intrigued him far more than any person ever could - with you as the exception of course. There was an aura around you that drew him in.

      
    You didn’t neglect a social life due to being forced to study in the library. No, the library was your escape. The quiet weekends were the perfect opportunity for you to get in some extra reading without any distractions. Each new novel you read helped distract your mind from the crippling stress that the real world brought.

      
    Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he watched you skimming the books over in the fantasy section. It was an odd sight to see someone reading in the library for a purpose that differs from studying, especially for a college student. If anything, that only drew him in more.

      
    You grabbed a book from the shelf and opened it up to read the first page, completely oblivious to the man who was walking over to you. You had only just finished reading the first paragraph when he carefully plucked the open book from your hands.

      
    “H-Hey!” you stammered as you turned towards the black-haired man.

      
    “If you’re trying to see if you’ll like the story, I suggest reading the ending first. It never fails to reveal some insight on the storyline,” he told you monotonously as he examined the book he now held in his hands.

      
    “Well, I don’t want to spoil the endings for myself. The endings are the best part.”

      
    “Not all of them are,” he argued as he started taking a few steps. He slowly circled around you as if he was observing you in every possible way. You refused to take your eyes off of this curious man. “For example, this ending is nothing special. Without going into detail, it’s the typical story where the villain is defeated and the protagonists live happily ever after. It’s quite pathetic.”

      
    “I’m assuming you don’t like happy endings?”

      
    He suddenly stopped walking. He shot you a side look that was both intimidating, yet oddly charming at the same time. It was only then that you realized that his eyes were a stunning, golden color. Never before did you see an eye color quite like that on another person before. As peculiar as it was, it seemed to have fit him well.

      
    “Who dictates what a happy ending is and isn’t? Why does the villain need to be defeated in order for the ending to be deemed ‘happy’?”

      
    “Because they’re the villain!”

      
    He looked at you like a father would look at his young daughter who was spouting utter nonsense. It was obvious he was looking down on you. He didn’t believe you were capable of thinking on the same level as him.

      
    “A happy ending would suggest that all characters were better off than they were in the beginning of the story including the villain. Not all villains are strictly villainous, after all.”

      
    His words were confusing more and more. Despite the fair amount of books you managed to read in your lifetime, you’ve never read one where the villain wasn’t evil. If they were never evil, why were they considered a villain?

      
    “There’s no such thing as good and evil,” he told you as he handed you back the book. “It’s only what humans conceive it to be. After learning that, I suggest you finish reading that story and find me when you’re done. I’m curious to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

      
    He started walking away and all you could do was stare at him, still too stunned by this unexpected conversation. It was only just before he was about to leave the library that you realized you still didn’t even know his name.

      
    “W-Wait!” you called after him. He turned around to face you with a questioning eyebrow raised. “What’s your name? I’m (Y/N).”

      
    “Claude Faustus,” he answered dryly just before turning back around. “Oh, and by the way,” he continued with his back facing you. “That book just so happens to be my least favorite book within this whole library. I’m certain you’ll hate it.”

      
    With those final words out of the way, he left you alone inside the library. You took a final glance down at the book in your hands. At least you knew what you’d be spending the rest of your week doing.

 

******

 

    It only took you a matter of a couple days to finish the novel which was tasked to you. Come Monday, the only thing on your mind was finding Claude at the library and discussing the story with him. The second your final class ended, you rushed out of the room and made a beeline straight towards the large building you already knew so well.

      
    You stepped inside the building with the words you wanted to say to him already planned out. You had a full rant prepared about that dreadful book, but you were never given the opportunity to get the words out of your mouth. The bespeckled man was nowhere to be seen. You made yourself comfortable in one of the many chairs assorted around the room in hopes that he would make an appearance sometime soon.

      
    He ended up never showing up to the library on Monday. Or Tuesday. Or the next two days after that. On Friday, you half-heartedly made your way into the building, hardly expecting much out of your visit. Perhaps he didn’t truly exist? Perhaps he was just a figment of your imagination you made up for your lack of socializing?

      
    As all these farfetched possibilities ran through your brain, sure enough, you saw him sitting at a table with his eyes focused on a book. You couldn’t even be mad that you waited a whole week without seeing him. You were just glad you could finally get what you wanted to say off your chest.

      
    You walked over to his table at a pace that was not far from running. The second you reached him, you slammed your hands onto the table, disturbing him from his reading.

      
    “What the hell was that ending?!” you asked furiously. It wasn’t so much him you were annoyed with - more so the author of the book itself.

      
    “I see you’ve done some reading,” he observed with an amused look on his face.

      
    “Yes, I have, and I’m furious with it! That villain could hardly be called a villain! He only did what he did because that arrogant, womanizing prince killed his wife for turning him down. The prince should’ve been the one who died, but nooo, the story just can’t be complete without the prince falling for a woman and defeating the so-called villain.”

      
    You let out a large breath of air and sat down next to Claude. You were left nearly breathless after that little rant of yours, but you were just happy you were finally able to get those words off your chest.

      
    Looking over at him, it was obvious he was struggling to withhold a smirk from making its way onto his face. As always, he found what you said amusing.

      
    “Not quite the way I would explain it, but I agree. Didn’t I tell you not all villains are truly evil?”

      
    “Yeah, you’re definitely right about that,” you said with a sigh. You rested your head comfortable on your hand as you stared up at him. You couldn’t help but notice how his usual rigid face softened when he was reading a book. They were able to tear down his cold facade.

      
    Noticing your stare from the corner of his eyes, he calmly closed the book and directed his icy gaze over to you. Normally, that look of his was enough to send people running in the other direction. He almost seemed surprised that you weren’t phased by it.

      
    “I’m assuming there’s something else you wish to say,” he stated in his usual monotone voice.

      
    “I… Kind of,” you said hesitantly. “You just seem to know so much about book characters that it got me wondering… What kind of character do you see yourself as? The hero or the villain?”

      
    “Villain, of course. It’s the only role I would ever want.”

      
    That answer of his didn’t surprise you. He didn’t seem like the heroic type to you. Even so, you didn’t wish for him to be doomed like most villains.

      
    “You would still choose to be a villain even though you’ll probably never get the good ending most villains deserve?”

      
    “Tell me, (Y/N). Are you familiar with any stories where the girl falls for the villain?” he questioned.

      
    “I suppose I can recall a few stories like that…”

      
    He finally turned to look at you. Unlike before, his face wasn’t rigid. Instead, he gave you a soft, almost endearing look. It was the same way he looked at the books he read.

      
    “That’s the ending I intend to have.”


	6. Night of My Life | Sebastian Michaelis x Handicapped!Reader

    It was the night of the big ball in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel had granted the servants’ permission to attend the ball if they wished, leaving all of them ecstatic, aside from yourself. Due to a carriage accident when you were very young, you ended up paralyzed from the waist down, rendering you to living the rest of your life in the confines of a wheelchair.

      
    Ciel had been gracious enough to accept you as one of his servants despite your inability to do some tasks, but Sebastian managed to find you a place in the manor as a helper to the other servants. Whether it be watering the flowers while Finny did all the hard lifting, keeping the fire extinguisher ready whenever Bard prepared a meal, or even folding clothes for Mey-Rin as she brought them to their respective rooms, it still made you feel useful. Even if you were merely just a servant, you held a place in life and that’s all you needed.

      
    The other servants made sure to finish all of their appointed tasks earlier than usual so they would have time to prepare for the ball. It was all they would talk about since hearing the news of it and you managed to keep a happy smile plastered on your face when they did discuss it even if just the thought of people dancing when you couldn’t was enough to make your heart sink.

      
    Nevertheless, you agreed to help Mey-Rin get ready for the ball and was astounded by how beautiful she looked when dressed in something besides a maid’s outfit. You couldn’t help but feel happy for her. Even if you wouldn’t, you wanted her to have an enjoyable night at the ball.

      
    “You look gorgeous, Mey-Rin,” you told her, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

      
    “You’re too sweet, yes you are.”

      
    The long, red dress she wore brought out her hair which was now out of her usual pigtails. Despite the fancy occasion, she still refused to remove her glasses. Even with them on, she still looked stunning.

      
    “Now it’s your turn to get dressed up, yes it is!” she exclaimed as she pulled a blue dress out from her closet. Your mouth hung agape once you realized this was what she had in mind all along.

      
    “It’s so pretty…,” you said before sighing, “but it’s not worth it. I can’t dance.”

      
    “Now that doesn’t mean you can’t at least look the part!”

      
    You hesitated. It was an odd idea, one that you would’ve never thought of on your own, but you weren’t against it. Even if you couldn’t dance with the other people attending the ball, you at least wanted to be just as dressed up as they would be. With your mind finally made up, you nodded and allowed her to help dress you for the ball.

      
    Trying to get dressed was a difficult and stressful task for you, especially when it came to putting on a dress. Eventually, the job was done and Mey-Rin went to work dolling you up with hairstyles and makeup. All in all, it took a vigorous hour to get you ready, but neither of you regretted it when you both could see the finished product.

      
    “Oh, my! You look so beautiful you’re about to crack my glasses, yes you are!”

      
    It was a compliment you didn’t hear enough and her words made you blush. She wasn’t the only one who recognized your beauty that night. From the moment you entered the ballroom on your wheelchair, all eyes were on you. At first, you brushed it off as nothing more than people in awe of your wheelchair, but that thought quickly dissipated away when you heard bits and pieces of comments regarding your dress and hair.

      
    None of them doubted your beauty, yet no one approached you.

      
    And why should they?

      
    That was a new thought circling your mind. After all, it wasn’t like you could dance with any of them. You were nothing more than a mere decoration at that ball; something beautiful and immobile.

      
    “It’s a shame that a beautiful, young lady such as yourself can’t take part in such festivity,” a familiar voice said.

      
    Looking beside you, you noticed that Sebastian - who was dressed in a different suit than usual - was suddenly there, viewing the people dancing without taking part in any of it himself.

      
    “And what about you?” you inquired, a hint of envy in your voice. “You have two working legs; why aren’t you dancing like everyone else?”

      
    “I’m only planning on having one dance this evening and I’ve been saving it for one person in particular.”

      
    Before you could question who that person could be, he swiftly picked you up from your wheelchair and placed you on your feet, continuing to support your body so you wouldn’t fall over.

      
    “S-Sebastian!” you shrieked, not expecting his sudden behavior. Your hands desperately gripped at his suit in fear of falling back, wrinkling the neat fabric in the process.

      
    “There’s no need to be frightened, [name]. I only wish to have a dance with a beautiful young lady if you will allow me to,” he said in a velvety smooth voice, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Don’t you trust me?”

      
    Considering the circumstances, it seemed crazy to put your trust in what he had in mind. Yet, you couldn’t help but unconditionally trust this man. He was the one who found you nearly starved to death on the streets and brought you in to serve for this manor. He saved your life and that alone was enough to earn your trust.

      
    You slowly nodded, your grip on his suit loosening. It was only Sebastian; you had nothing to fear.

      
    “Put your arms around my neck,” he ordered.

      
    You didn’t hesitate to obey. As soon as your arms were secured around his neck, he adjusted your legs so that your feet rested atop of his. You gasped when you realized what exactly he had in mind, but had no time to react.

      
    A new song started playing and Sebastian wasted no time to begin his dance with you. Your muscles tensed up as you felt you moved across the ballroom with the help of him, not used to this movement. As soon as you realized that this wasn’t a dream and it was, in fact, reality, you couldn’t help but feel overjoyed.

      
    It had been years since you’d been able to move like this and you were absolutely ecstatic to be dancing, even if the assistance from someone else was necessary. You didn’t care. All that mattered was that you were having the time of your life with someone you cared for deeply.

      
    The first dance wasn’t enough for neither of you. Sebastian quickly rid himself of his earlier statement of only having one dance. He didn’t want to stop after seeing how happy you looked. The two of you continued dancing for the rest of the night - three hours of pure bliss.

      
    With each hour that passed, more and more guests left to return back to their homes until it was only you and Sebastian left in the ballroom. The amount of stamina he had to move both you and himself across the room for this long was astounding, but you held no complaints. You never wanted this night to end.

      
    As the final song played by the orchestra finally came to an end, Sebastian dipped your body down low, completely catching you off guard. You panic was quick to wash away when you noticed how close his face was to yours. You could see yourself reflected in his red eyes and feel his warm breath periodically hit your face.

      
    Without realizing you were doing so, you slowly tilted your head upwards and connected your lips with his. You seemed more surprised by your own actions than he did for he didn’t even hesitate to kiss you back.

      
    When he finally pulled away, he carried you over to your awaiting wheelchair and carefully placed you down. It was unfortunate that the night of your life was finally coming to an end, but you would never forget it.

      
    Sebastian bowed before you, almost completely concealing the smirk he bore on his face.

      
    “It was a pleasure being of service to you tonight, my lady.”


	7. The Heart of a Demon | Claude Faustus x Reader

> _ “It’s the things we love the most that destroy us.” _

 

You were his weakness.

Claude’s love for you was his Achilles heel. It was a strong emotion that he believed for so long was unreachable for him; something only humans were capable of feeling. Yet here you were, a mere human he served, was able to make him feel things he never did before.

He couldn’t quite place why he harbored such love for you. You weren’t very different from any other human he ever served. Like all people, you had your fair share of faults whether it be envy, selfishness or loathing. Without them, you would’ve never needed to call upon him to be at your service.

That being said, you acknowledged your flaws instead of disguising them like most humans did. You understood you weren’t the strongest nor the most intelligent; these weren’t things about yourself that you tried so desperately to conceal under a layer of ignorance. Like any other human, there was a darkness that lurked within you, whispering to you in an attempt to convince you to commit vile deeds. You didn’t embrace your darkness nor did you dare try to suppress it. You merely acknowledged its existence.

That alone was what made you so special.

It took a little more than a year of serving you for Claude to realize that devouring your soul once the contract was fulfilled was no longer his desire. After saving you once again from another danger you found yourself in, he found it strange when his first worry wasn’t the fear of losing a meal he waited so long for and instead, he feared your safety. You only ended up sustaining nothing more than a measly scratch, but that alone was enough to make his heart ache.

“Really, Claude,” you sighed. “There’s no need to make such a fuss over me. It’s only a scratch.”

As soon as you arrived back to your mansion, all you wanted was to be embraced by the gentle arms of sleep after such a strenuous day, but your bespeckled butler refused to allow you until he carefully treated the cut himself. 

“It’s my duty to protect you whether it be from assassins or infections,” he told you, his voice as monotonous as ever. His eyes never left your arm as he carefully cleaned the small wound.

“Demon or not, you must be exhausted from rescuing me. I must insist on you taking a break once you’re finished.”

Claude finally tilted his head up towards your when the wound was dressed. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand and his eyes pierced into yours. It was a look that would leave nearly anyone cowering in fear, but not you. You didn’t fear this man; no, you trusted him with your life.

“Is that an order, my lady?” he drawled.

“Not if you wish differently. And how many times have I told you? Just call me [name]. You know I detest fancy titles such as that.”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he stood up from where he kneeled before you and made his way towards the door. It was nearly midnight by now and he could see the exhaustion clearly shown on your features. As much as you tried to stay awake, he knew it wouldn’t be long until the last of your energy faded away.

“I wish you a good night… My lady.”

All you remember was feeling a wave of disappointment before sleep overcame you.

Claude could never bring himself to utter your name. It didn’t matter what feelings he thought he felt for you; his duty to serve you as a butler until your goal was accomplished was all he could do. It was a contract sealed by the pentagram located on the side of your body which served as a crystal clear reminder to him as to who he was and what his place was.

In the end, Claude was merely a demon infatuated with some silly, human girl. Once the contract was fulfilled on his end, he would feast on your soul and forget whatever emotions he thought he harbored for you. 

Or so he thought.

Never would he have imagined that an angel was involved in the latest mystery you were trying to solve, nor did he know that it would unleash its wrath on you. You didn’t even dare flinch as it sent an attack flying straight towards you, confident in Claude’s abilities to protect you like always. He didn’t disappoint as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere and shielded you from the attack, but a mixture of shock and fear overwhelmed you when you noticed just how much he was struggling to hold his own against the angel.

Claude Faustus, the same demon who has slain countless enemies who dared get in your way and the demon capable of catching a bullet as easily as catching a ball, was now struggling to protect you for the first time ever. Your heart clenched in fear for him as a large gash appeared on his face from the angel’s sword. Pulling out the small dagger you insisted on carrying with you, you pressed the hilt of it into Claude’s hand which gave him and the angel an equal footing throughout the battle. 

Claude may have had a weapon of his own now, but he was still at a disadvantage that he never dared take into consideration. This angel, a being that could be considered just as cold and heartless as a demon, had no known weaknesses while the demon butler had one so obvious even the angel was able to quickly realize; a weakness standing only a few feet away.

The angel caught him off guard. Knocking him to the ground, the angel flew across the room towards where you stood, your legs feeling heavier than stone. Claude was nowhere in sight and the angel was just mere feet away from plunging its sword into your chest. There was nothing you could do.

You closed your eyes and braced for the excruciating pain that was bound to come, but it never did. Opening your eyes, your breath hitched in your chest when you saw red. Crimson splotches covered everything in sight; the floor, the walls, Claude, the angel, and even yourself. 

It wasn’t until both the angel and Claude collapsed to the ground did you realize what happened in just the mere second your eyes were closed. The small dagger protruded in the lifeless angel’s body while Claude slowly pulled the sword out from his own body. Blood poured from his wound and he even coughed up the sickening crimson.

“Claude!” you cried as you dropped to your knees beside him, desperately trying to stop his bleeding.  

His face was as emotionless as ever even when nearing his own demise. His glasses fell off during the chaos and his glassy, golden eyes stared up at yours. His bloodstained hand shakily reached up to touch your face. The second you felt his cold touch, you could no longer contain the tears. They came pouring down your face and the realization that he truly was dying finally hit you.

The demon who you knew for years; the demon who rescued you from the hell you once lived in; the demon who cared for you when no one else did. He was the only person you had left and even he was about to go.

“Please don’t abandon me,” you managed to choke out through your sobs.

Unshed tears shone in his eyes, that being the only emotion you ever saw from him even after all the time spent with him. It was only before his death that he would dare to express his true feelings toward you.

“I love you… [name].” 


	8. Secret Lover | Yandere!Claude Faustus x Reader

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop._

You flinched at each and every sound of the butcher’s knife, fearing Claude’s silence and what meaning it may hold. You knew he was angry; you’d be a fool not to. It was all your fault, after all, but you thought your plan would work. Ordering him to go out to the market to grab a random list of items you managed to pile together was the only way you could ensure that he would leave the mansion, yet you never realized just how little time it would take him to do so.

How could you have been so foolish? He was Claude Faustus, for crying out loud! Doubting him only led to misery.

He wasn’t just your butler, though. At least, not in his eyes. He saw you as far more than his mistress despite you having no feelings for himself. A lack of feelings wasn’t enough to stop him. He wanted you and that’s all that mattered to him. For as long as he continued to serve you as your butler, he wanted to be the only man you ever saw. You were to be given no other choice than to fall for him.

You thought you could go behind his back. Oh, how foolish of a thought it was, yet it seemed so full of potential in the heat of the moment. There was already a man you knew who struck your fancy. He wasn’t of high ranking nor did he have much money, but none of that mattered to you. He was handsome, he was kind and most appealing of all, he wasn’t Claude.

Yet the dream came crumbling down just as quickly as it began.

Claude arrived back at the mansion earlier than you would’ve ever expected and there was no time to hide your secret lover from him. What happened from there? Well, you don’t know. He carried you kicking and screaming to the cellar where he locked you inside for what felt like hours until finally coming back for you.

There you sat on the kitchen floor with your hands bound behind your back. Only a few feet ahead of your stood Claude with his back turned to you, chopping up something that was hidden from your view in icy silence.

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop._

It was driving you insane. You began to think that your heart was now beating in tune with the rhythm

_Chop._

_Chop_.

_Chop._

You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Claude, please. I need you to talk to me,” you begged.

Nothing. Just more silence and chopping.

“I order you to speak.”

His body noticeably stiffened, but it worked nonetheless. “What would you like, my young mistress?”

“I order you to release me.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that.”

“And why is that? That was an order!” you snapped, growing impatient with his games. You’d rather be damned than to continue to allow him to keep you tied up like this.

“Our contract specified that I must keep you safe at all costs which I am doing right now. By keeping you bound, I am ensuring that no filthy man will ever be able to defile you.”

You merely scoffed. “So in other words, you just want to keep me all for yourself.”

“Only if you wish me to do so, my young mistress.”

“You’ve got some nerve believing that only you are worthy of me. You, a demon of all things! That man before… He loved me - something you can never feel!”

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop._

It was only at that moment that you realized that you weren’t the only one who fell victim to Claude that night.

“Where is he?” you demanded. “Where is he, Claude?”

“There is no need for you to become so distraught, my young mistress,” he reassured as he slowly put down the knife. “He is right here.”

Ever so slowly, he stepped aside. Your heart plummeted in your chest and your eyes grew wide. The contents within your stomach could no longer stay down at the grisly sight before you.

What Claude had been cutting up was not for a meal he planned on serving. What he blocked from your view were severed limbs; several of them already chopped to bloody bits. Within the mess was a severed head that had been mutilated beyond recognition, yet you didn’t need to recognize him to know exactly who it was.

Claude made sure you would never get to be with your lover again.


	9. Overrated | William T. Spears x Reader

_“Love is overrated.”_

Will could never quite tell what originally drew him into you. There was nothing particular about you that stood out to him; you were quiet and you could maintain complete focus whenever the two of you were on the job. Your behavior didn’t differ too greatly from his own and he supposed you were quite attractive, though he didn’t believe those were the only causes for his attraction towards you.

Your personality was another factor to consider. Throughout his whole life of being a reaper, not once had he ever had a partner who mourned the life of the person whose soul they reaped more than you. You felt sorrow for everyone, people who you knew only through their own memories, and forgave them for all of their past wrongdoings, whether they were big or small. And despite all the sadness you felt, you remained unwavering and continued to do your job flawlessly.

If asked by anyone, Will would say your remorse for the humans was foolish or even downright pathetic for a reaper such as yourself. Yet deep down, even if he refused to admit it to himself, he couldn’t help but admire those strong emotions of yours that moved him to the very core.

As much as he tried to push aside his ever growing feelings for you, it only worked temporarily. Every time he managed to convince himself that his feelings were merely fleeting, it only took a single glance at you for his emotions to betray him.

Relationships between reapers weren’t necessarily something that was forbidden, albeit it was a rarity. The thought of forming a relationship with you was something that managed to cross his mind once or twice, though it was nothing more than a lingering thought. Perhaps if he were human, it would be something he’d take into consideration.

As months passed and his emotions slowly grew stronger and stronger, he began noticing that you were becoming the center of his attention, both inside and outside of work. At night, you were always the last thought on his mind before drifting off to sleep and at work, he always seemed to focus more on you than on the task at hand. That night, in particular, must have been the worst. The duty the two of you were tasked with was to follow an infamous drug dealer in the hours before his fated death.

“Do you suppose that’s him?” you asked your partner, peering down from the roof of a building at a hooded man.

“Yes. That appears to be our newest target.”

The two of you remained in silence for a few moments, doing nothing more than observing the man in the back alley, when another person showed up. He appeared to be much younger, most likely not even eighteen from the looks of it. He was scrawny and scared, yet he approached the drug dealer nonetheless with his money already out.

Will continued to stand there completely stone-faced as he watched the scene play out before him, though you couldn’t even bear to look.

“Can’t we stop him, Will? We can’t just let a boy like him purchase opioids-”

“You’re well aware of the rules, [name],” Will said, his voice free of any emotion. “We shall not meddle with the lives of mortals. If it is his fate to die of the very same drugs he chose to purchase, then that is how it will end.”

“You’re as cruel as ever, Will,” you sighed, a hint of sorrow in your voice.

His lips parted as if to speak, but he was unable to breathe. Your words, although said to him before by other people, pierced his heart when they were uttered by you. Against his better judgment, he was almost tempted to go back on the very words he just spoke if only just to please you.

“Cruel, yet understandable,” you continued. “In the end, he’s the one making his own decisions. All we can do is hope that his life doesn’t end here and that he’ll make something better out of it in the future.”

It was those words that knocked him back into reality. How could he possibly consider, even for just a moment, breaking the rules for nothing more than to merely please you? It was absolutely ludicrous, albeit it wasn’t the first time he considered doing something drastic for your sake. Just how much of an influence did you truly have on him?

This urge to please you wasn’t something he ever had for anyone before and just the mere thought of it infuriated him, yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate you. No matter what, he didn’t think he ever could. Out of every possible person who could hold any form of psychological power over him, he was certainly grateful that it was you, though it constantly made his work even more difficult for him. One of these days, he knew he would eventually make a rash move for your sake and everything he worked so hard for would be ruined.

As much as it pained him to face it, the idea of requesting a new partner was something that crossed his mind countless times. It wouldn’t necessarily be unexpected of him; he was constantly requesting new partners whenever his old one would wear his patience thin. Once you were gone, he wouldn’t have to worry about his feelings for you getting in the way of his work.

Everything would go back to norm-

“Thank you,” you said suddenly, taking hold of Will’s hands. “Despite your reputation as a reaper, you’re far kinder than I expected. Thank you for always keeping me on the right track and for putting up with me for as long as you have.”

Will was at a complete loss for words. Surprises were never something he was too fond of, and this was no exception. Between the sudden contact and your words, he forgot everything: how to move, how to speak, and even how to breathe. It took several long seconds for him to regain his usual composure.

Clearing his throat, Will said, “Well, of course. I can’t have you ruining our operations for us, now can I? Now stop looking at me and focus on the target.”

Despite his seemingly harsh words, you couldn’t help but smile. “Of course.”

As difficult as you made things for him, Will couldn’t bear to imagine not having you as his partner. In his mind, love was overrated and relationships were pointless, though that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to stop caring about you.

No, his feelings for you could never be so easily forgotten.


End file.
